freshofftheboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Good Morning Orlando
"Good Morning Orlando" is the sixth episode of the second season of Fresh Off the Boat. It first aired on November 3, 2015. Synopsis Louis goes on a local morning talk show to promote Cattleman's Ranch and fears he humiliated himself and poorly represented his culture. Meanwhile, Eddie and his friends are confused about who their girlfriends are and attempt to sort it out during a group date at the skating rink. Plot To be added Cast Main Cast *Randall Park as Louis Huang *Constance Wu as Jessica Huang *Hudson Yang as Eddie Huang *Forrest Wheeler as Emery Huang *Ian Chen as Evan Huang *Lucille Soong as Jenny Huang (credited as Grandma Huang) *Chelsey Crisp as Honey (absent; credit only) Recurring Cast *Paul Scheer as Mitch *Jillian Armenante as Nancy *Trevor Larcom as Trent Masterson *Prophet Bolden as Walter Stone *Dash Williams as Brian Pew *Evan Hannemann as Dave Selby (credited as Barefoot Dave) Guest Cast *Judy Reyes as Mindy Torres *Kathleen Rose Perkins as Mey-Mey *Ken Marino as Gus *Isabella Alexander as Alison Olsen *Nick Gore as Ned *Giovanni Bejarano as Friend #1 *Natalie Coughlin as Sarah S. *Andrew Carter as Man *Keeshan Giles as Friend #2 *Brian Houtz as Random Patron *Kellen White as Random Kid *Dara Iruka as Edith *Mueen Jahan as Customer *Laura Krystine as Becca T. *Marilyn Sue Perry as Woman *Lucy Rust as Becca G. *Brianna Bazler as Student (uncredited) *Carissa Bazler as Student (uncredited) *Isabella Bazler as Student (uncredited) *Toni French as Steakhouse Patron (uncredited) *Samantha Gangal as Student (uncredited) Errors/Inconsistencies *When Louis first meets Gus and Mey-Mey, he doesn't recognize them, and they explain that they are not well-known because their segment is on at 4:00am, and thus their demographic are truckers and hookers who are awake during that time. However, later on in the episode, Evan is said to be a regular watcher of the segment, as well as a fan, and the show is shown three times airing during daytime, with Louis being interviewed twice during the day while Jessica and Evan watch the program live in the evening. Quotes . Jessica: Not on television. Louis: What's the difference? Jessica: Name one Chinese person on TV. Louis: . Jessica: Japanese, and you know it. Louis: What's your point? Jessica: We don't get opportunities to be on TV. That's why when we do, we need to present our best face. Not clown around, like you did today. Louis: They loved me. Jessica: You know what it reminded me of? Your favorite character. Louis: No. Jessica: From . Louis: Don't say it. Jessica: . The Chinese guy in that movie became what everybody thought all Chinese people were. He made people think that was okay. That's why when we get opportunities like this, it matters.}} ? I love him. Gus: Me too. America's moral compass.}} Gallery The girls at the table.jpg Eddie, Walter, Dave, Trent & Brian.jpg Trent Masterson (Good Morning Orlando).jpg Walter, Brian, Trent, Eddie & Dave.jpg Walter, Brian, Trent, Eddie, Dave.jpg Escalators.jpg Girls Wave.jpg Eddie & Friends.jpg Alison & Friends (GMO).jpg Eddie, Walter, Dave, Trent, Brian.jpg Eddie & Friends (Good Morning Orlando).jpg Escalator Date Celebration.jpg Good Morning Orlando.png Fresh-off-the-boat.jpg Board of stuff.jpg Eddie's Room (GMO).jpg Trent, Walter, Eddie & Brian (Eddie's Room).jpg Eddie-PhoneCall-GMO.jpg Eddie's Room (Good Morning Orlando).jpg Dave (2x6).jpg Eddie's Room (2x6).jpg Eddie Huang's Room (2x6).jpg Eddie's Bedroom (2x6).jpg Eddie, Trent, Walter & Brian.jpg Evan & Emery (Eddie's Room).jpg Evan & Emery (2x6).jpg Choose a girlfriend.jpg Louis Huang (2x6).jpg Jessica & Louis (2x6).jpg Louis & Jessica (2x6).jpg Alsion is appeased.jpg Eddie & Friends BTS (Good Morning Orlando).jpg|Behind the scenes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2